paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector Suppression Armour
"10: Set Life Support Functions: 0" "20: Goto 10." "30: Run" :- Software log from glitching Hector. Repeated several times until software fixed. Tactical Analysis *'Anti Riot': The sear gas launchers mounted on the shoulders of these machines allows them to stun enemies while their heavy chainguns tear them to pieces. *'RAEG': Cutting off the "cooling system" results in a violent outburst, causing the machine to charge into nearby targets, flipping tanks and splattering infantry with its great strength. *'Leaving footprints on that guy': The Hector can also crush infantry. Journal of Ezekiel Clerk, Project Supervisor 3/18/68 The main prototype involved with the Hector program was exceeding our expectations. Hiroshi Yamauchi and I had developed a monstrous machine, with the capability to flip tanks, crush infantry, and gun down hordes of hostiles with its heavy chainguns. A special computer with a custom A.I. provided by the corporation was used to great effect as a pilot substitute. The prototype was named after her original designer, the late Hector Endrizzi (and approved by the Executive Committee of Classics), and would utilize a custom control system he designed. The system was installed by a man who went by the name Trent, while a Mr. Dempsey evaluated the project. With his approval and Hector's Cerebral Cortex Control system installed; the "Hector Suppression Armour" was ready for live fire trails. Despite my past experiences with A.I.s, I was astonished with the reliability and effectiveness of this new design. It surpassed all previous models in memory, attention, perceptual awareness, rational thought, language, and even appeared to have a consciousness. During trails, entire columns of mock infantry were ripped in half by the chainguns while we men of science watched with sheer delight. The Hector Suppression Armour proved the most effective infantry deterrent in existence. We thought it only natural, that it could complete all necessary assignments for a month within a few hours. By the time the first day of trials had ended, over three quarters of assigned tasks had been accomplished. The third day of triais was when we recorded the first anomaly. The Hector seemed impatient, harassing the caretakers and supervisors. As time passed it even grew violent. Total chaos insured within seconds after the CPU's cooling system failed. The Hector went on a rampage unlike anything I have ever seen. Security immediately responded, but were as lambs to the slaughter. Even Praetorian Battlesuits were unable to bring this beast to a halt. Three of those Helios Security guards Fowl lent us were needed to restrain the Hector until I could activate the manual override. What on Earth could have caused it to act so violently? My report to Dempsey will cover everything that happened here, as well as my recommendation for the revaluation of the the Cerebral Cortex Control CPU. 3/19/68 So we were doing some basic maneuvering trials after yesterday's incident when we got a whole barrage of error windows back through the monitors. Apparently, the CCCCPU required a coolant change, so we booted the head technician out the door with one of the spares that came with the core, and popped open the receiving bay. Instead of a canister of boiling coolant as we were expecting, we got back an empty tube with a small amount of residue. Well, the head technician loaded the replacement and brought the empty back here. The man was scared out of his wits and nearly slipped on a puddle of blood that the janitors missed on his way back to the control room; I've had him restrained until I figure out where I'm going to transfer him. I cannot abide cowardice. The empty tube is an interesting phenomenon. What sort of coolant system expends its cooling agent? I have a feeling there is more here than meets the eye; I sent the tube down to the lab to be looked over, and we've shut down the suit until we known what's going on. 3/21/68 The situation here is entirely unacceptable. While the base was in its night cycle, the Hector was somehow reactivated and it broke out of the holding bay, killing two technicians. We learned from last time and had Helios Security standing by, but that is not the main issue. We checked the records and confirmed that nobody had activated the machine; all evidence indicates that the Hector powered up on its own and started moving immediately towards the supply room. It managed to pry open the crate with the coolant reloads before being disabled. I await the lab results eagerly, and we've removed the limb components of the machine to prevent it from moving without authorization. 3/25/68 Results just came back from the lab. Liquid is a potent narcotics mix, completely uncut; one could probably kill a bull elephant with this stuff. The techs agree that the stuff would be completely useless as a coolant. I'm going to find some answers. 3/25/68 Supplemental An hour ago I sent a team out to pry open the casing. One of the technicians lost a hand when the the hatch slammed shut as a defense mechanism; we chained every moving part we could find to a support beam before taking out the CCCCPU. The coolant canister was totally empty, so we wired the thing up to an interface station and had one of the Immunes crack the ICE on the core so we could find out what was wrong with its programming. We were expecting orderly files; what we got was wetware. There is a brain in that thing. An actual human brain. They hooked some poor bastard, took out his brain and a few other choice bits, and stuck them in a cyber-brain casing, just to get a better combat machine. I cannot believe this was authorized... Did anyone stop to think of the PR fallout if this gets out? If somebody had decided to tell me about this, maybe I would have known that I was supposed to be loading a fresh tube of "coolant" daily, but instead we left the thing for six days without a top up and now its dying from the withdrawal symptoms. Unless we do something, the project will suffer unacceptable delays. 4/03/68 Project is back on course, finally. Now that we know what we are dealing with, everything is much easier; the new core is performing to a much higher standard than before, thanks to the selection criteria. My full report to command is going to include a recommendation that the subject be addicted only after implantation; our results thus far indicate this leads to a more stable, controllable system. I will also have to request a new head technician; I daresay that our old one is serving a much more vital role to the project now than he ever could before. Behind the Scenes The Hector is based on Robocop 2 from the movie Robocop 2. Category:Units